Life on the Surface
by The Special Dinosaur
Summary: In the year following the end of Demise, Link and Zelda live on the Surface. Life is well and peaceful until a Native Princess bursts into their lives, bringing them the warning of upcoming and unavoidable war. POST SKYWARD SWORD, MAJOR SPOILERS, T FOR SWEARING AND SEXUAL THEMES
1. The Native Princess

**A/N: Uhm... hello...**

**My name is The Special Dinosaur, but you can call me Dino. This is my very first fanfiction! YAAAAYYY!**

**So, this is post Skyward Sword. Obviously, ZeLink. And maybe more?**

**Again, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice to me! Hugs and kisses to you wonderful people!**

**Oh, and the points of view will be alternating. First up is Link.**

**And **_italics_ **are thoughts. Alright, I believe that is everything.**

**Major spoilers and swearing. If you don't like, don't read. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: The Special Dinosaur does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any recognizable characters. Any unfamiliar characters are from the imagination of Ms. Dino, herself.**

* * *

_**~Life on the Surface~**_

_~The Native Princess~_

~Link~

… I open my eyes. I'm floating. _Another one of these, huh?_

I look around. There's nothing around me except darkness. Suddenly, my Loftwing appears out of no where.

But wait. That's not my bird. Whose bird is that?

A girl jumps down from the Loftwing's back. Her red hair seems to be aflame. It matches the shade of the bird's feathers. She pulls two swords from behind her and whispers words in a strange tongue.

"We will meet soon, hero," she says, now in the common language.

A dark figure appears before her. He laughs. His laugh is deep and sinister; it sends shivers down my spine. They both point upwards toward a purple light.

A figure; familiar, yet completely new to me figure shines through. Her words ring clear in my mind.

_The Power has left. Take sword in hand, O hero, and grant the power to repel evil to the sword._

* * *

Once again, I open my eyes, this time seeing the roof of my house.

I sit up and yawn. Judging by the sun, it was almost noon. I get dressed and go into the main room where Zelda was waiting.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she says, placing food on the table. "Well, I'm not as good of a cook as you, but I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Thanks, Zel," I say, holding back another yawn. "The dreams came back."

Zelda freezes. "What?"

I nod. "Yeah. This is the third time I've had the same dream."

She takes a seat across from me. "What did they say?"

I repeat the events of my dream to her. A whole year after the dreams first came to me. A whole year after Zelda was taken from the Sky. A whole year after I defeated Demise. Yet the dreams have come back.

"What do you think it means?" Zelda asks. I shrug, and start piling what I think is a piece of salmon onto my plate. "Well, they have to mean something!" she continues. "Maybe something big is going to happen again."

"Maybe," I say, not wanting to worry her. "And maybe I want to go hunting today. We're running low on boar meat."

Zelda nods. "And we need to visit Bucha. He promised us some roots and herbs the Kikwis harvested."

We continue to discuss the plan for the day when Groose bursts through the door. "Hey, you two! How's it going down here on the Surface?"

"The village is doing pretty nicely," Zelda says, looking out the window. We found a large clearing in Faron woods, and built a small village there. At the moment, thirty people live in this new village.

"That's great," Groose says, smiling at her. My heart jerks in my chest as Zelda smiles back.

Though it's true, Zelda and I are not a couple, I always thought it was obvious that she was mine.

I guess I'm wrong, though.

* * *

For a week, I have the same dream. I don't tell Zelda. When we go hunting, Groose joins us again.

After a long, successful day, he yawns and falls on the couch. "Man. How do you guys do it down here?"

Zelda sits beside him. "Well, we're used to it," she says. "It was hard adjusting at first, but now it's pretty easy."

"So you're okay down here, right?" Groose says. "Link's treating you right?"

I bite my tongue as I fill a cup with berry juice. Zelda laughs. "So, we should visit Sparrot. He's been begging to tell your fortune, Link."

I roll my eyes. "He's crazy."

"C'mon, Link!" Zelda cries, tugging at my arm. "_Please?_" she says. "For me?" she bats her eyelashes and gives me those little puppy dog eyes.

_Ack. My heart._ "Fine," I sigh. _You're lucky I can't resist those eyes_.

"Yay! Let's go!" she giggles and tugs on my arm. "Are you coming Groose?"

_Please don't. Please._ "Sure, why not." _Dammit._

Zelda continues to pull on my arm was we walk through the village where Sparrot set up his Fortune Teller's Shop. "This is going to be so fun!" she laughs.

Her laugh is sweet and tinkling. Like a silver bell. It makes my heart pound. I can tell from the way Groose is quietly laughing, it makes his heart pound too.

When we reach Sparrot's shop, Groose decides to walk around town for a little bit. "I wanna see if I could live down here. I might move here along with everyone else."

Zelda waves at him. "We'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Sparrot sits behind of the crystal ball I found for him. He motions to the pillows placed in front of it. "Sit, sit. I have been waiting to tell your fortune for quite some time, Link."

"So I've heard."

"A strange aura has been surrounding you for the past week. Has anything strange been happening? Don't try lying. These eyes can see all!"

I sigh. "Weird dreams. That's it."

"I thought so!" Sparrot says, his already large eyes widening. "Now, allow me to tell your fortune!"

He closes his eyes and does some hand motions around his crystal ball. I've seen the gesture many times. Always vague, always correct.

"_The birds of red flame come for you. Be ready for a fantastic adventure. Make sure to have appropriate weapons. I see a fierce struggle ahead of you,"_ Sparrot says. "And that's all I see. Thank you, Link. The experience was invigorating!"

"Yeah," I yawn. I look to Zelda. She has a puzzled expression on her face.

"What could it mean?" she asks. "This makes no sense."

"My eyes can see no more!" Sparrot says, waving his hands dramatically. "It is up to you two to decipher the message!"

All of a sudden, Groose bursts in. "Link, is that your bird?" he asks, sounding nervous.

I shake my head. "I don't sense him."

"Th-then who is _that?!"_

I look outside, where sure enough, a Crimson Loftwing is heading towards us. "I don't know..." I say. "I thought I had the last Crimson Loftwing in existence."

The bird lands, and a girl jumps off. The girl is small, probably at Zelda's shoulder. Her pants are large and puffy, and her tanned stomach and arms are exposed. Her face is covered by a pink veil and her shoes are large and pointed. Her hair, a fiery red, the same shade as her bird, is tied up in a large ponytail that reaches her ankles.

_It's the girl from my dreams_.

She looks around then her eyes lock with mine. She steps toward me slowly, two swords at the ready. "You..." she says. Her accent is distinct. "You're that boy."

"Link?" Zelda says, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

"Who are you?" I ask. "What do you want?"

The girl lifts her veil. "Are you saying you don't know me? That I haven't been plaguing your dreams like you have mine?"

"That's not what I said."

The girl's face brightens. "So you _do_ recognize me!" she says happily. "Oh, Hero, what do you want with me?"

"Link, who is she?" Zelda asks, sounding worried.

"The girl from my dreams," I say.

The girl looks over Zelda. She scoffs. "And I suppose you are the Spirit Maiden? Hmph. You're not as pretty as the rumors say."

Zelda growls. "And who are you?" she asks in a yell. "Who are you to come barging into our village like a barbarian?!"

The girl laughs. "Hot tempered are we? I am Minga. Princess of the native desert people," she takes a bow. "My people have lived on these lands for centuries, after your goddess abandoned us."

"Hey now! The goddess would never abandon anyone!" Groose says angrily. "The goddess is kind and wonderful!"

Minga laughs. "Your goddess chose one race. She chose you. And she left us down here. She abandoned my people."

Before Groose has a chance to speak, I put my hand against his chest, stopping him. I take a step forward. "Who are you, what do you want, and why are you here? None of these people matter right now," I say, my voice sounding much more confident than I felt.

Minga is surprised at my tone. "I am the Spirit Maiden of my people. I have powers no one else has. For a fortnight, I have seen you in my dreams. You told me to meet you. That I was to be part of an amazing destiny that would change who I am," she says. "I am here to accept this destiny. I am here to finally accept my role in this world."

"And what role is that?" I ask.

"I am to help you restore power to the blade of evils bane. I am to help you restore the Master Sword."

* * *

**Soooo...? Did Dino do good?**

**I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions, ask me! Uh... I have no idea what else to say...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and will continue to read me :3**

**Reviews would make me happy, yes they would.**

**- The Special Dinosaur**


	2. The Song

**A/N: Hello again, you lovely people!**

**Thank you _so_ much for reading my first chapter! For that, you get a virtual hug! *huggles***

**So, since I'm new at this, I don't really have a set update schedule... sorry!**

**I'm trying to update at least once a month. Soon, I want to be updating every two weeks.**

**But the fact that I've been grounded hasn't helped...**

**I'm planning on this story being at least 15-20 chapters long, excluding the epilogue and extras I might or might not do.**

**I'll thank you ahead of time for being patient with me .u.**

* * *

_**~Life on the Surface~**_

_~The Song~_

~Zelda~

We took the Native girl, Minga, back to our cottage where Link gave her something to eat.

"So what do you mean, 'restore power to the Master Sword?' We haven't touched it for a year," Link says.

"I don't know. I was visited in a dream, like you were. A spirit spoke to me and told me of my role," Minga yawns. "And that's all I know."

Link sighs. "That's no help at all."

"So why do you have a Crimson Loftwing?" I ask.

Minga smiles. "I have had her for almost ten summers. She fell threw the clouds and broke both her wings. I convinced my father to let me keep her. We have been together ever since."

"That doesn't matter now!" Link shouts. "We need to know what's going on!"

I chew on the inside of my cheek; something I often do when I'm nervous. Groose puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile. Over the past year, Groose has become one of my best friends and my confidant. We tell each other things we can't tell anyone else. I trust him as much as I trust Link.

Groose gestures toward the door, silently asking me if I wanted to take a walk with him.

I nod. "Link, I'm going to take a walk with Groose, 'kay?" I say. "I'll be back later."

Link pauses for a second, then nods. "See you."

* * *

For a while, Groose talks and I listen. He tells me of his little misadventures in the Sky.

"Cawlin went crazy!" Groose laughs. "Duh huh huh!"

I smile. "Sometimes I miss living up there," I say.

"I miss you living up there. Hey, Zelda... I... I know you probably know this already but..." Groose says, trailing off. "I really like you, Zelda!"

I stop walking and close my eyes. I sigh. "Groose..." I start, but I get cut off by him.

"No, I know. You like Link. It's been obvious from day one," he says, causing my face to become a burning red. "I just wanted to tell you... just in case."

I smile. "Groose, you're one of my best friends. You're like my clumsy older brother. I'll always love you, but not in that way."

Groose sighs. "I know," he looks at his feet and sniffs. Then he lifts his head and smooths out his pompadour. "_Awright!"_ he shouts to the stars. "The awesome me won't let this get him down!"

I laugh. "Groose, you're going to find an amazing girl. And when you do, I'm going to be _so_ jealous!"

Groose smiles at me. I hum the Ballad of the Goddess.

Suddenly the world starts spinning around me. I can't see a thing and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

The world disappears and becomes enveloped in darkness. A voice sings in my mind. "_Heroic youth, take sword in hand, travel to the desert and purify your sword. Spirit Maiden, play your harp, sing this song, play this melody. O blade of evil's bane, grant us your power. Help fight the upcoming evil!"_

The voice repeats the song once more. The tune is calming. My harp appears in my hands.

"_Play the melody_," the voice sings.

I play and sing. The song sounds even better on the harp.

The blackness around me turns to white, nearly blinding me. "_Follow the princess. She will lead you to the desert," _the voice sings. "_Trust her."_

"Who are you?" I ask.

"_Now... awaken..."_

* * *

I open my eyes and groan. My head is pounding. I'm in my old room at the Knight Academy. Link is sitting at my bedside. Or sleeping, I should say.

I turn over so that I'm facing him. I brush his hair out of his face as his eyes flutter open.

"You're awake," he says, smiling."What happened?"

I sigh. "Something really strange happened," I say. I tell him about the song and my vision.

Link runs a hand through his hair. "This isn't good."

I nod. "Change of subject. Why are we here?" I ask.

"Groose," Link laughs. "He panicked when you fainted and brought you home. Professor Owlan said he could help, but we'd have to take you back to the academy. Groose threw you on his bird and flew off immediately."

I smile. "I'll have to thank him." I sit up. "So, first thing in the morning, we're going to the Sealed Temple."

"Alright. But for tonight, you're resting," Link says, pushing me down.

I sit back up. "I can't sleep now!" I sigh. "Do you know where my harp is?"

Link reaches under the bed and pulls out my harp. He hands it to me. "Are you going to play that new song?"

I nod. I strum the Ballad of the Goddess as a warm-up. Then I try to remember the tune. I hum it to myself, then I play.

"That's really nice," Link says. "I really like it."

I smile. "I do too. The words don't match."

"Here, let me try," Link says, taking the harp. "I'm going to come up with better words."

"You're going to sing?" I giggle. "Oh, boy. I should get the ear plugs ready."

Link pokes my forehead. "Shut up. Now I'm not even going to try."

"Oh, come on, Link. You know I'm just kidding."

Link crosses his arms. "Nope. You have hurt me. Now I don't even want to speak."

I laugh. "Will you still play?"

Link readies the harp. "Well, since you asked so nicely, yes."

I lay down and close my eyes. I fall asleep to the sound of the harp.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" I ask, as Link approaches the sword. It looked different from the last time I saw it. It looked like it did before I blessed it: the wings on the hilt weren't open and the blade didn't glow.

"Yes," Link says. "No. But what choice do we have?"

He places his hands on the hilt. "Remember," I say, "There's a chance that Demise might be released. I don't think a year is enough time to completely dissolve."

Minga perks up at this. "Did you say Demise?" she asks. She shakes her head. "No, nothing. Go on, Hero. Draw the sword."

With that, Link draws the sword and raises it toward the sky. It begins to glow with heavenly light. A blue figure rises from the sword.

The figure looks much like Fi, though smaller and her hair(?) was longer. She looks around. "Greetings, Master Link," she says. "I am Fay, the new spirit of the Master Sword."

"Hello, Fay," Link says. "Where's Fi?"

"Mistress Fi is buried deep within the sword," Fay says, "along with Demise. She is doing her best to keep him dormant, but little bits of his power are seeping out."

Link mutters something I can't hear. "Fay," he says, loudly. "What do you know about the Natives that live in the desert?"

Fay is silent. "I only have knowledge that would help you when Demise was a threat," she says finally. "The Goddess did not anticipate the sword awakening again."

"Then how are you here?" I ask.

"I do not know why I exist. I only know my purpose is to lead you through the upcoming dangers."

"What dangers are those?" Link asks. "What's to come?"

It is not Fay who speaks next, but Minga. "My father. King of the Natives. He has been given powers by our god, Demise," she says. "And he is looking to take the Triforce for himself."

"Your god is _Demise?_" I ask, shocked. "How could you worship a demon like him?"

"He was here! He stayed for us," Minga says, "While your goddess left us, Demise stayed. He took care of us and hid us in the safety of the desert."

"I can't believe it," Link says. He grabs Minga's shoulders. "Minga, Demise would have destroyed everything good in the world!"

"Your goddess already did that! That chunk of land floating in the sky? Who do you think lived on that before you did?" Minga yells. "My tribe! My people! We lived on that land! Hylia stole it from us!"

Her words echoed across the moss and vine covered walls. She sighs. "I can tell we're never going to agree on this. I'm sorry, but I have to side with my people," she says. "I hope you succeed on your quest. I cannot help you, any longer. Good bye."

With those final words, Minga exited the temple, hopped onto her bird, and flew away.

* * *

**Alright, not the best chapter, but I'm doing my best!**

**EXPOSITION IS HAAAARRRDDD!**

**Anywho, the melody. I wrote it to the tune of Zelda's lullaby. So if you wanna scroll up and sing it, be my guest.**

**If you can't tell, religion-ish type stuff will play a huge role in my story, so I'm sorry if you're not into that.**

**Uhm... Oh, and I'm sorry for taking a month to post this chapter, but I was grounded. Couldn't get on to write.**

**And... I think that's it. Ask questions if you have 'em.**

**Love and rawr!**

**-Dino**

**(REVIEWS PLEASE. BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME. WELL, NOT REALLY, WE JUST MET, BUT SAY WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A LONG TIME. YOU WOULD LOVE ME. EVERYONE DOES.)**

**(ANYWAY, REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY NICE. VERY NICE, INDEED.)**


End file.
